Clan Ironbrow
This mighty Clan of smiths of soldiers was founded by the mighty ancient Bronzebeard dwarf, Jorgen the Ironbrowed. A clan of masterfully skilled smiths and warriors, it remains one of the oldest, wealthiest and traditional Bronzebeard Clans in Khaz Modan and one of the few that have stuck to Titan worship over the centuries. Known forever by their symbol, a crossed pickax and hammer over an anvil with a golden sapphire coin above them all; their Clan motto being "Born of the Mountain, Forge and Storm". History The history of Clan Ironbrow is incredibly well documented with several tomes of their histories filling their private libraries and the Grand Library of Ironforge. Founding When the awakened dwarves migrated to Dun Morogh and built Ironforge from the mountain, Ironbrow was born. Jorgen the Ironbrowed, a hulk of a dwarf, rallied many of his fellow dwarves around him to create a shrine to Khaz Gorath, the Maker that all dwarves could remember, in the middle of Ironforge. Over the years of building Ironforge, he and his family and followers began to dwell within the inner ring and work in the area of the Great Forge, aiding in the building of the city and constantly praising their Maker. Upon the completion of Ironforge and the creation of the Clans, Jorgen gathered his kin and kith and created Clan Ironbrow under his control, pledging allegiance to the Bronzebeards for their skill in smithing and honor. Due to their history as smiths they established their Clan Hall within the Great Forge. Even after this, Jorgen created the order known as 'The Warriors of Khaz Gorath', a holy order of Titan worshipers dedicated to the Maker that went outside Clan boundaries. Upon Jorgen's death, the Clan passed on to his son, Frulik Ironbrow. Growth and Expansion As Clan Bronzebeard gained influence within the city, so did Clan Ironbrow. They had made allies with most all other Bronzebeard Clans and would partake in the small skirmishes that occurred within the city with Dark Iron and Wildhammer Clans. Due to their influence their Clan was granted a seat within the Ironforge Senate by the Anvilmar's. Besides from this they constantly worked within the Great Forge, at this point not caring to build up a standing army, instead arming their fellow Bronzebeards with masterwork weapons and armor. They continued to act as the leaders of the Warriors of Khaz Gorath, the acting Thane of the Clan usually being Grand Champion and leader of the order. This isolated them from most of their fellow Bronzebeards, as they were Light worshipers, but their skill and use kept them in the loop. Eventually, they decided to press their holdings outside of the Modan- this resulted in the creation of the Ironbrow Mine, an iron mine in the surrounding Dun Morogh mountains and the creation of Ironbrow Retreat, an above ground estate in the Wetlands where they started farms and bred rams and bears for cheese, pelts and mounts. War of the Three Hammers Before the war started, Torygg Ironbrow reigned as Thane of the Clan. At the start of the war, Torygg immediately declared his Clan would continue to stand with the Bronzebeards in their claim for the throne. Sadly, Torygg was a grand smith but a poor warrior, and died very early in the war. After this the mantle of Thane was passed down to his only son, the legendary Vilmar Ironbrow. A smith that surpassed his father in skill as well as a warrior and tactician with few equals, Vilmar lead the Clan into a golden age. Immedietly upon taking control of the Clan, Vilmar began the process to convert them into warriors as well as craftsmen- using his rank as Grand Champion of Khaz Gorath within the Warriors to draft in soldiers and train his own. Vilmar would lead his Clan to victory throughout the war until ultimately securing a Bronzebeard victory, immeditly bowing to King Madoran Bronzebeard. Bronzebeard Control of Ironforge Vilmar immediately began building up his Clan once the war had ended. Successfully transitioning Clan Ironbrow into a clan of master crafters and skilled soldiers. They secured their holdings throughout Khaz Modan and within the Ironforge Senate and began to cement the presence of Titan worship within Ironforge through the Warriors of Khaz Gorath. In this interim of general peace the Clan prospered and continued to only grow in power. Joining the Alliance When Ironforge joined the Alliance little changed for Ironbrow. They were expected to supply more soldiers and arms for wars but this was small to them. Throughout the Second and Third Wars they were taxed to an extreme, but survived, though greatly weakened. They regained their strength with the creation of the Explorers League, which the entire Clan joined immediately and supported to find the secrets of their Gods, the Titans. Ironbrow soldiers and scholars would join League expeditions to Titan ruins all throughout Azeroth. Category:Clan